Xalek
Xivhkalrainik, known to others as Xalek and dubbed Bone-Face by Harkun, is a Kaleesh Sith apprentice to Kallig, the future Darth Nox, sometime following the Treaty of Coruscant. Biography Early Years Xivhkalrainik was born on the planet Kalee, where he learned many things about Kaleesh culture, his family's history, and the prospects of becoming a warrior. He once served the Sith Empire, but was defeated during a battle along the coast of the Jenuwaa Sea and sold into slavery. Training on Korriban After he was discovered to be Force-sensitive, the Empire had him taken to the Sith Academey on Korriban to become a Sith Lord. He was given the name Xalek by Overseer Harkun due to his inability to say his real one in native language. Xalek later somehow managed to kill two of his fellow acolytes before they had even reached the Sith Academy. After their latest apprentices were killed by Darth Thanaton's lackeys, Lord Kallig arrived on Korriban in search of a replacement. They quickly gained a personal interest in Xalek and believed him to be able to become their future apprentice; even taking bets with Harkun that he would succeed. Though Xalek had passed all of his trials, his fellow acolyte Seferiss managed to pass his as well and arrived before Xalek did. Though Seferiss was about to hand over the ancient carving required to become Kallig's new apprentice, Xalek arrived and simply killed Seferiss right on the spot, took his carving, and gave it to Kallig. Harkun then furiously scolded Xalek for ignoring the rule to not kill an acolyte and told Kallig he would deal with Xalek and ship in a new batch of acolytes to choose from. Kallig, however, was impressed by Xalek's actions and rejected the offer; killing Harkun when he continued to argue. They then took Xalek as their new apprentice. Apprentice of Darth Nox As Xalek served his master, he revealed a bit about his history, searched for artifacts of power, and killed Darth Nox's rivals. Xalek somehow kept in contact with his father, who passed away on Ilum during his son's apprenticeship to Darth Nox; Xalek was allowed to give his father a proper burial so he could ascend to godhood. Xalek eventually considered Nox a living god and a "father" or "mother" and promised to serve Nox to death and guard his master's legacy. Sith Lord After his master's disappearance Xalek takes advantage of the chaos caused by the Eternal Empire and becomes a Sith lord, five years after his master's disappearance he is enraged to learn that miners on Ilum have accidentally defiled his father's grave and proceeds and hunt and kill any he can find. The leader of the alliance against Arcann known as "The Outlander" comes to investigate and encounters Xalek. After resolving the incident with the miners Xalek challenges the Outlander to a duel promising loyalty if they win, if the Outlander accepts and defeats Xalek they can then recruit him into their alliance, alternatively they can execute or imprison him for his crimes. Personality Xalek was described as a wild animal, his only comprehensive understanding of the Sith code being "kill or be killed." He completely enjoyed fighting and killing, even against overwhelming odds. Likewise, Xalek despised any form of mercy or weakness. Due to his Kaleesh heritage, Xalek felt that "his duty is his honor". Thus, he was very determined to uphold his culture and family's legacy by becoming Kallig's apprentice, going as far as to kill three of his fellow acolytes during his training on Korriban, letting nothing stop him in achieving his goal. He was also completely loyal to anyone he considered his family. When he heard his father was dying, Xalek rushed to his side and gave his father a proper burial. Xalek was also very loyal to Darth Nox, addressing Nox as "Master" or "Lord" and occasionally bowed. He often asked how he could serve his master, such as killing all of Nox's rivals. However, despite Xalek's utter loyalty, he sometimes suggested that he would one day rise above Darth Nox; showing his devotion to the Sith Code of "the apprentice rising above the master". It was his stated desire to become a god when he died, and as such he felt he required training as a Sith in order to do this. He also had a strong admiration for the Sith, telling Darth Nox that the Kaleesh considered the Sith to be gods who had not yet died. Xalek disliked talking and extended conversations and was very concise whenever he spoke. When he spoke, it was only because his actions could not better get his point across. His actions were likewise blunt and to-the-point. He thus appreciated when his master used brevity and direct action rather than talking conflicts out. This was shown when Nox asked about his great-great grandfather having multiple wives; Xalek did not provide an explanation and simply replied "Of course," apparently unable to see why this might be a problem for other species. Darth Nox noted this trait, stating that Xalek didn't "waste words". Powers and Abilities Like his master, Xalek was also a Sith Inquisitor and a practitioner of the double-bladed lightsaber technique. In addition to his brutal melee attacks, he was an adept Force user, wielding powerful darkside techniques such as Force lightning, Force bomb, and Force barrier. Unlike Kallig's other companions, who specialized in either offensive or defensive combat techniques, Xalek specialized in both. Navigation Category:Murderer Category:Honorable Category:Dark Knights Category:Aliens Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:God Wannabe Category:Power Hungry Category:Ferals Category:One-Man Army Category:Mute Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Imprisoned Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Minion